


The Difference Between Pie and Cake

by IrisArkytior



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cake, Gen, Hair, Humor, Pie, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 13:10:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisArkytior/pseuds/IrisArkytior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is fed up with Sam's antics. It's time for a little revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Difference Between Pie and Cake

There was only so much that a person could take. And Dean Winchester hit his breaking point. Seriously, how difficult was it to get the one thing he asked for? Oh, Sam was going to get it for this. To any normal person, it was a minor thing. But, not for Dean. No, _this_ was the last straw for him. He was not about to let Sam get away with this again.

Dean glared at the offending item that was sitting on the table. Cake. Sam knew better than that. For years, Dean always requested pie when his younger brother went out for a supply run. Yet, Sammy always seemed to either forget the pie or come back with a slice of cake. That would not do. Not now and not ever.

This mix-up would not do. Not this time. Not when Sam would toss the cake over to his brother and think it was no big deal. “Pie, cake. Same thing, right?” Sam asked as he headed towards another side of the bunker.

Hell no! Pie and cake were _not_ the same thing. They never could be. And Dean was going to make sure his little brother understood that.

* * *

 The bunker was quiet. Not that it usually wasn’t, but this was different. This was the one time that Dean did not want anyone to be awake. Grabbing a pair of scissors, Dean snuck into his younger brother’s room. Revenge was going to be sweet.

“Sammy, Sammy, Sammy, this is what you get when you start confusing something so simple,” Dean muttered. He began snipping away,  enacting the sweetest revenge he would ever have. “Maybe next time, you won’t forget the pie!”

* * *

 The elder Winchester was sitting in the library, his nose shoved in a book (surprisingly) when a scream echoed throughout the bunker. At the sound, Dean leaned over and removed a plastic container from a nearby bag, setting it on the table.

Dean had just begun to dig into his recently-purchased apple pie when Sam came running into the room. “Dean, what the hell is this?” Sam yelled, pointing to his hair. In his other hand were tuffs of his now-ruined hair.

“I don’t know,” Dean said through a mouthful of pie.

“Swallow your food, Dean,” Sam grumbled.

“I’m savoring my pie,” Dean informed him. He gestured to where the piece of cake was still sitting. “Pie. Not cake. Now, what’s this about your hair? Finally decide to chop it off and then forget what you did?”

“No, Dean, I didn’t!” Sam snarled. “Now...what...did...you...do?”

Dean shrugged. “Long hair, short hair. Same thing, right?”

Sam glared at his brother. “Is this about the cake?”

“Hell yes it’s about the cake!” Dean exclaimed. “Cake and pie are not the same thing. They never were and they never will be. Try to remember that, Sammy.”

“So you cut my hair?” Sam asked.

“It was getting too long,” Dean replied before going back to eat his pie.

Sam stormed away, going to fix his hair. “This is going to take forever to fix.”

**Author's Note:**

> Not long after Sam and Dean found the bunker in the middle of Season 8, Sam got a haircut. This is my explanation for how that happened. Also, I wanted to give Dean a little revenge for the amount of times he had to go without his pie.


End file.
